Acquittal with Affection
by Mr. Achak Wolf
Summary: Jack takes Tooth out on their first date, but misfortune takes hold of the night and turns the date to shambles. However, after the date he blames himself for the tragedy of the night. But Tooth just needs to show him a thing or too about forgiveness so he can open his eyes.


**Acquittal with Affection**

 **Author's Notes: Everyone makes mistakes and everyone handles them differently. Jack has sorrow and remorse with himself after his own incompetence causes him to ruin a his first date with Tooth. However how they deal with it…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and seek no wealth from this short story.**

Jack was up to the hilt with concern as he prepared himself for his date with Tooth. He was flabbergasted on what he would do with her. _Sure just ask her out and see what happens._ It wasn't like he didn't have a plan; however, he just didn't have any confidence in it.

The idea he had constructed didn't sound too bad on paper. He had prepared to take her out near the arctic at dusk so they could gaze and hopefully catch a glimpse of the Aurora Borealis courtesy of North. Afterwards, he would go with her newly founded teeth collecting duties just like the rest of her fairies. He pondered on whether or not he should throw in a good ole' snowball fight but decided he would just try to be romantic instead of mischievous. He would finish off their first date by swiping a kiss from her under the full moon. _How romantic…_

He was currently pacing around a frozen pond which was detailed with a dazzling network of snowflake patterns from his fine use of spare time earlier that day. This date had to be perfect for _her_. That thought kept rattling around in his head.

Jack looked at the falling sun on the horizon and knew it was time to go pick up Tooth. Meanwhile, she was currently waiting at her palace as her fairies continued with the nonstop duties of teeth collection.

 _Where is he?_ Tooth thought to herself. She was both exhilarated as usual and nervous about the whole ordeal. She had been fluttering around all day, completely oblivious to the rest of activities of her fairies. At least she knew she wouldn't have to worry about directing the fairies because for the most part they already knew what to do. Afterall, doing something for centuries will anyone a creature of habit.

Soon she spotted a figure with white hair riding on the Wind. She flew out to meet Jack and greet him. Unfortunately Jack could not reciprocate her actions as he didn't' spot her quickly enough. They collided with skull cracking smack.

Jack and Tooth both lunged backwards holding their foreheads in pain. Once Jack regained his self-awareness, he glanced over and saw Tooth still grimacing over the accidental collision. He immediately rushed to her and grabbed her and hopefully stabilized after his own misfortune.

"Tooth I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming."

"Wha… Jack… I… Jst… need to… wait a… moment."

Jack held in an embrace trying to comfort her pain. She eventually managed to come back into reality and saw Jack with eyes of regret and angst. He hated himself for what just happened. _Way to go you idiot. Seems you really know where you're going huh eagle eye._

Tooth saw his emotions and thoughts through those crystal blue eyes. She softened up a little returned the embrace. Trying to tell him that she was fine by holding him tight. Thankfully he got the message and began to hold her tight as well.

After a few moments of enjoying the warmth they both parted and both equally filled with the comfort each other's presence.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Are _you_ still hurt?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

They stayed silent for a moment and just admired each other. Jack loved looking at the fairy's beautiful form. She always looked beautiful with her glimmering feathers and slim figure. He loved her eyes especially as they made this beautiful crown stand out as a jewel. However, he just loved how at one moment she was an exciting and energetic personality and swiftly transformed into a softer and humble attitude. He frequently to his own pleasure got to see this whenever he showed up around her. His mind began to wander about all the other things he loved about her…

The rascal wasn't the only one staring endlessly. Tooth also spotted every handsome feature of her fellow Guardian. She enjoyed his mischievous habits as they were usually always very entertaining. She loved the merrymaker attitude he had. He was the Guardian of Fun afterall. As could be predicted she had an obvious and almost eerie obsession with his smile as it revealed his colorless and white as snow teeth.

As their worries died down they decided it was time to depart on Jack's little journey he had planned out for them.

Jack and Tooth soon flew out towards the north to gaze at the spectacle of sun and sky dancing light in Mother Earth's fingertips.

The night had not been so kind to Jack as he had hoped for it had won the day.

When Jack arrived with Tooth in the arctic; they were disappointed to find the sky was coated in thick, gray clouds that have blocked out any chance of spotting the Aurora.

To make matters worse for Jack, he didn't realise the consequences of bringing a half-human, half-hummingbird to the arctic with clouds approaching. The population of snow grew from a moderate layer for the arctic to several inches within the span of a few minutes.

Tooth was shivering and chattering her teeth as she was bone cold. Jack was so angry with himself for not realising this sooner.

They immediately leave the arctic and head some 2000 miles south.

After a few hours of distant flight and on too many apologies to Tooth they Jack told her that he would help with her recently revived passion of collecting teeth.

As with the first portion of their date, thing unfortunately went wrong again.

Jack originally just planned to help Tooth with the aforementioned duties, but being the Guardian of Fun…

He thought it would be proper to make the simple task into a race just as all the Guardians had done when they first met Jack.

Things seemed to be quite fun for quite a while as Jack and Tooth hopped from town to town and raced to see which would have the greater bounty of chompers. Currently the winter spirit had a slight lead of the hyperactive fairy.

Jack and Tooth dashed from house to house and each swiping teeth from under pillows and sometimes from each other.

Upon coming to one house, Jack saw a child sleeping peacefully dreaming about all their own fantasies thanks to Sandy. Tooth had unfortunately beaten him to the punch as she was in the process of adding more teeth to her bounty but she seemed silent. Instead of just snatching the incisor, she hovered over the innocent being before her. She smiled and was just glad to have a reminder of why she started doing this again.

Jack was floating outside of the bedroom window and leaned on the open window which Tooth used to enter. He watched her and thought to himself. _Now I know why she misses this. Being stuck inside that palace always buzzing would drive, me at least, insane._

Perhaps it was being lost in thought or his perception failing him once more, but whatever the case it wasn't enough for him to notice he had landed in a little too closely and fell in with a loud thud. The slumbering child quickly woke up and saw the fairy above her and from a combination of shock and awe she gave a scream of terror. Who could blame the child from not having that kind of a reaction to something strange as a fairy and winter spirit enter your room. Tooth quickly left the token for the tooth she had collected and zipped out of the room.

Jack was left dumbfounded and once he saw the screaming child and heard footsteps of parents he got up and the latter then left after a good few minutes of rushing out of town with Tooth towards a nearby wooded area.

Tooth was actually exhausted from the ordeal, which is very rare considering her normal erratic but precise behavior.

"Tooth, I'm sorry. I didn't see… uh… I mean that I-"

"Jack, calm down it's fine."

"No it isn't!" he shouted. "This night was supposed to be perfect. Why does everything always have go wrong?"

"Jack you didn't know about the storm that was coming in."

"Come on Tooth. I should've known better about bringing you out into the freezing cold." He said with obvious discomfort and pity in his voice.

"Jack is fine. It doesn't matter to me." she replied trying her best to ease his impending sadness.

"It should. All I've done today is get you hurt or get you caught."

"Jack" She said in the sweetest voice she had. "This date doesn't have to be perfect."

"It doesn't?" He wanted her to have the best time ever but his plan had all gone into shambles. The fact that it didn't matter to her didn't just relieve him, it open his eyes.

She flew over to this once rugged hellion and now humbled man. She put her little hands over his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist in response.

He stared at those eyes that were tinted with a pink like that of a rare rose blooming in the awakening of mystical spring of life. She managed to give a sense of warmth and affection to the winter spirit.

"No it doesn't," she said as if it were only a whisper. "It just has to be with you."

Jack finally understood it now. _This time with her just had to be with him. The real Jack Frost._

And he only needed her to be herself.

As gentle as could be; he gave her another glance and slowly brought his hands to her face and cupped her soft cheeks that had gained the same tint as her eyes. She followed suit brought her hands to the back of his head and slowly both pulled each other together. _Inch by inch they move closer until a graze of the other's lips gave them both a brief pause, but after the elegant nature of the emotionally intoxicating affection they continued with the act lover's delight and let their lips meet one another at last._

Thoughts rushed through both of their minds as quickly as the simple act of love that leave most who give it true passion and will always feel shaky at the knees in its aftermath.

They tried to process the newfound act as quickly and desperately as possible. Tooth tighten her grip around the back of the winter spirit's head and tried to meld them together. On the contrary, Jack now took the calm demeanor and still gently head the fairy's mellow face in his frozen palms while her face continued to add fuel to the fire in her cheeks.

After exploring and consuming all compassion from the other though this lovely affection they soon released each other's grasp so they could breath again. Now Tooth is _really_ exhausted.

Jack and Tooth open their eyes to see all their passion on their beloved's face.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being you."

He smiled and surprised her with another display of euphoria derived from recent actions to show their love of one another. Thankfully, she reciprocated he thought. _Thank you Tooth, for being you._

 **When love is to bloom amongst the hearts of two individuals with compassion for one another and so long as they just let the beauty that can come about about grow; then nothing can stop them from enjoying the bliss that is young love which never dies.**


End file.
